grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Daniel Baldwin
Daniel Baldwin né le 5 octobre 1960 à Massapequa (Long Island) est un acteur, réalisateur et producteur américain. Filmographie Acteur Cinéma *1989 : Curse of the Corn People de Michael Dinner : Guppie *1989 : Né un 4 juillet (Born on the Fourth of July) de Oliver Stone : un vétéran à la Convention Démocratique *1991 : Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) de Dan Aykroyd : Dealer *1991 : Harley Davidson et l'Homme aux santiags (Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man) de Simon Wincer : Alexander *1992 : Face à face (Knight Moves) de Carl Schenkel : Détective Andy Wagner *1992 : Héros malgré lui (Hero) de Stephen Frears : Fireman Denton *1994 : Mort annoncée (Dead on Sight) de Ruben Preuss : Caleb Odell *1994 : Car 54, Where Are You? (en) de Bill Fishman (en) : Don Motti *1995 : Bodily Harm (en) de James Lemmo (en) : Sam McKeon *1996 : Les Hommes de l'ombre (Mulholland Falls) de Lee Tamahori : McCafferty *1996 : Trees Lounge de Steve Buscemi : Jerry *1996 : Les Visiteurs du futur (Yesterday's Target) de Barry Samson : Paul Harper *1997 : Invasion Alien (en) (The Invader) de Mark Rosman : Jack *1998 : Desert Thunder de Jim Wynorski : Lee Miller *1998 : Love Kills (en) de Mario Van Peebles : Danny Tucker *1998 : Fallout de Rodney McDonald : J.J. 'Jim' Hendricks *1998 : Vampires de John Carpenter : Anthony Montoya *1998 : Phoenix de Danny Cannon : James Nutter *1998 : The Treat de Jonathan Gems : Tony *1999 : Active Stealth (de) de Fred Olen Ray : Capitaine Murphy *1999 : Sur la piste du grizzly (Wild Grizzly) de Sean McNamara : Harlan Adams *1999 : Water Damage de Murray Battle : Paul Preedy *1999 : Silicon Towers de Serge Rodnunsky : Tom Neufield *2000 : Silver Man de Peter Foldy (en) : Eddy *2000 : Double Frame de Stefan Scaini : Détective Frank Tompkins *2000 : Net Worth de Kenny Griswold : Robert Freedman *2000 : Tunnel de Daniel Baldwin : Seale *2000 : Gamblin' de Wayne Orkline : Pike *2001 : Fall de Daniel Baldwin : Anthony Carlotti *2001 : In Pursuit de Peter Pistor : Rick *2001 : Ancient Warriors de Walter von Huene : Jasper 'Jaz' Harding *2002 : Piège sur Internet (Stealing Candy) de Mark L. Lester : Walt Gearson *2002 : Dynamite de Walter Baltzer : Alpha *2002 : Bare Witness de Kelley Cauthen : Détective Killian *2002 : The Real Deal de Tom Burruss : Vince Vasser *2003 : Ancien guerrier (Ancient warriors) de Walter von Huene : Jasper 'Jaz' Harding *2003 : King of the Ants de Stuart Gordon : Ray Mathews *2003 : Water's Edge de Harvey Kahn : Mayor Block *2003 : Vegas Vamps de Fred Williamson *2004 : Irish Eyes de Daniel McCarthy : Sean Phelan *2004 : Paparazzi objectif chasse à l'homme de Paul Abascal : Wendell Stokes *2004 : The Blue Rose de Joe Knight : Eddie *2005 : Boardwalk Poets de John Bevilacqua : Russo *2005 : Shut Up and Shoot! de Silvio Pollio *2005 : Sidekick de Blake Van de Graaf : Chuck *2006 : The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell de Jonny Gillette et Kevin Wheatley : Clark Remington *2006 : I'll Be There with You de Akihiro Kitamura : Constantine *2006 : Final Move de Joey Travolta : Jasper Haig *2006 : Searching for Mickey Fish de Don Most : Harry *2006 : Double Tap de Leon Rodriguez : Zoltan Niemand *2009 : Nine Dead de Chris Shadley : Détective Seager *2010 : Stripperland Télévision Téléfilms *1988 : Too Good to Be True de Christian I. Nyby II : Leif *1989 : L.A. Takedown de Michael Mann : Bobby Schwartz *1992 : The Heroes of Desert Storm de Don Ohlmeyer : Sgt. Ben Pennington *1992 : Yesterday Today de Rick Rosenthal *1992 : Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life de Peter Werner : Ned Blessing *1993 : Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman de Christopher Guest : Harry Archer *1995 : Tel père... tel flic ! ou Une famille de flics (titre au Québec) (Family of Cops) de Ted Kotcheff : Ben Fein *1996 : Une jeune fille trop parfaite (Twisted Desire) de Craig R. Baxley : William Stanton *1998 : Opération Pandora (The Pandora Project) de Jim Wynorski et John Terlesky : Capitaine John Lacy *1998 : Prise de risque (On the Border) de Bob Misiorowski : Ed *2000 : Homicide: The Movie (en) de Jean de Segonzac : Beau Felton *2000 : Virus en plein vol (Killing Moon) de John Bradshaw : Frank Conroy *2002 : Aces *2003 : Open House de Arvin Brown : King *2003 : Chantage mortel : Mayor Block *2004 : Anonymous Rex de Julian Jarrold : Ernie Watson *2004 : Assaut Finale de Walter Baltzer : Jack 'Alpha' *2005 : Our Fathers de Dan Curtis : Angelo DeFranco *2009 : Grey Gardens de Michael Sucsy : Julius Krug Séries télévisées *1989 : Sacrée Famille (Family Ties) : Holworthy (Basic Training épisode 8 saison 7) *1989 : Charles s'en charge (Charles in Charge) : Daryl Furman (Charles Splits: Part 1 épisode 18 saison 4) *1990 : Sydney (en) : Cheezy *1993-1995 : Homicide (Homicide: Life on the Street) : Détective Beau Felton (31 épisodes des saisons 1 à 3) *1998 : La Loi du colt (Dead Man's Gun) : Joe Wagner (Seven Deadly Sins épisode 11 saison 2) *1999 : Au-delà du réel : l'aventure continue (The Outer Limits) : Dan Kagan (Essence of Life épisode 18 saison 5) *2001 : Destins croisés (Twice In a Lifetime) : Roger Hamilton/Dr. Lenny Shalton (Then Love Came Along épisode 44) *2002 : New York Police Blues : Détective Frank Hughes, Robbery (Dead Meat in New Deli épisode 21 saison 9) *2002 : Les anges de mon cœur (Jump ! épisode 6 saison 9) *2007 : Les Soprano : Lui-même *2010 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Mike Yates (épisode 3, saison 4) *2013 : Hawaii 5-0 : Paul Delano ( Olelo Ho'Opa'I Make épisode 13 saison 3) Réalisateur *2000 : Tunnel *2001 : Fall Producteur *2002 : Triggermen de John Bradshaw Producteur associé *2002 : Bare Witness de Kelley Cauthen Producteur exécutif Catégorie:Cast